


We'll Hang Out

by Wheredreamsaremade123



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender AU, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff with just a tiny bit of smut, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheredreamsaremade123/pseuds/Wheredreamsaremade123
Summary: Prompt: We both work really late shifts on Friday Nights and you give me a ride home so I don’t have to walk alone in the dark.





	We'll Hang Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I haven't uploaded a fic in such a long time but I finally found this cute little prompt and really wanted to write is so here it is! Hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> And if you like it I might try to write some more one shots and upload it here and make it a series sort of??? Idk maybe let me know what you wanttt

„Last call guys! We're closing in exactly ten minutes!“ Bellamy shouted to the few remaining customers scattered around tables. 

A few of them got up, tipsy and ready to move their Friday night fun somewhere else, while the others groaned in protest, but still took out their wallets, ready to pay their bills and call it a night. He immediately felt relief washing over him, happy that he wouldn’t have to kick any drunk kids out from the bar this time. He was feeling rather tired after attending classes the entire afternoon and then working for the entire evening. 

He washed the last of the dirty glasses as he waited for the bar to empty out completely. He absent-mindedly hummed the tune of the song playing on the radio so he didn’t hear Clarke sneaking up on him and poking him in the ribs. He jumped in surprise, causing the blonde to burst into a fit of heartfelt laughter. 

Bellamy turned around, his eyes pierced through her as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“You needed something?” He asked, narrowing his eyes, pretending to be more annoyed than he was. 

Even though it didn’t seem like that, Bellamy had grown to like Clarke. They worked at the same bar for almost a year now, each of them doing a few shifts a week before or after going to classes. Bellamy was a history major and Clarke was an art major which gave them topics to talk about whenever they caught time in between serving customers. And that wasn’t very often because the bar was a very busy place, crowded with mostly college students, especially on Friday nights when they worked together most often. 

Bellamy worked at the Dropship longer than Clarke, given that he was a few years older, starting college a bit later and she only started working there in the beginning of her junior year. When she first arrived, she seemed bossy, stuck up and definitely not made for the bartending job, but he found that his first impression of her was completely wrong. Not that that stopped him from occasionally giving her a hard time about her adjustment period. 

“Yeah, I was going to tell you that all the customers are out, all the tables are cleaned and we should close before a bunch of drunk kids start knocking on the door again,” she stated once she recovered from laughing, but her face was still lit up. 

“Okay,” he nodded, wiping his hands and heading for the front door with keys in his hands. “I’m glad I didn’t have to kick any teenage asses tonight.” 

“Ooh, I’m Bellamy Blake,” he turned around when he heard Clarke speak in a deep voice, clearly used to mock him. He stared at her in amusement with his arms crossed, waiting for what she had to say next. 

“I have muscles that I like to show off and use to fight kids half my size. But in reality I’m a huge nerd and in my free time I watch documentaries about Tutankhamun.” 

“That’s cute,” he narrowed his eyes at her again, heading for the back exit. “I’d really like to stay here and throw insults back at you, but I’ve had a really long day and I just want to get home if you don’t mind.”

“Geez,” Clarke muttered, following him out the door. “Okay, Mr. Grumpy.” 

“Wait, Clarke,” he stopped in his tracks when they were out of the door. His eyes darted around the parking lot where a single car was parked. “Where’s your car?” 

“At the mechanic’s. I walked down here,” Clarke shrugged. 

“And how do you plan on getting home?” 

“The same way I got here, dummy,” she chuckled, casually putting her purse over her shoulder. 

“No way. It’s 2 am,” he protested. 

“So what? My apartment is only a few blocks away and it’s a beautiful night. It’s not as stuffy as it was for the entire summer and it’s going to be nice to get some fresh air.”

“Absolutely not,” Bellamy stood in front of her to stop her from going out on the street. “It’s the middle of the night and this city is far more dangerous than you think. I’ll drive you home.”

“You’re being ridiculous. I always carry pepper spray in my purse in case something happens, but it won’t,” Clarke said, earning herself a scoff from Bellamy. “Besides, your apartment is very far away from mine and you’re clearly exhausted. I’d feel like I’m stopping you from getting much needed rest.” 

She tired to sweet talk him out of it, but he wouldn’t hear any of it. He pointed toward his car.

“Please, Clarke, get in the car,” his voice suddenly turned both caring and authoritative and Clarke found herself slowly walking to his vehicle without even thinking about it. “I’d rather spend a few extra minutes driving than have you getting jumped by some creep and then carry you on my consciousness forever.” 

She rolled her eyes, but still slipped in the passenger seat next to him. 

He started the engine, but didn’t move for a while. Clarke glanced at him, puzzled. He looked as if he was in deep thought. 

“What?” 

“I’m trying to remember if I ever told you where I lived. I’m pretty sure I didn’t. How did you know?” The tone of his voice wasn’t accusatory, just curios. 

“Your sister told me,” she wrapped a strand of her blond hair around her finger, unsure if he was supposed to know that. 

“How do you know Octavia?” Bellamy asked in surprise as he finally pushed the gas pedal and drove out of the parking lot. 

“She comes to the bar sometimes when you’re not working.” 

Bellamy suddenly got all worked up, rubbing his face in frustration with one hand, the other one holding the steering wheel. 

“And you know why that is? It’s because I forbade her to go there!” 

Clarke almost laughed at him for answering his own question, but decided it was better not to do that, given that he was pretty upset at the moment. 

“And why did you do that?” 

“Because she’s underage, Clarke. I know I can’t stop her from drinking and partying, but I thought I could at least stop her from going to lousy bars such as Dropship where all kinds of crowds gather around,” he was now talking very loudly, emphasizing almost every word. 

Even though she’s never seen them together, Clarke knew he was very devoted to his sister. Octavia told her bits and pieces about their lives and from those few conversations they had, Clarke realized that Bellamy basically raised his sister on her own. 

“First of all, Dropship isn’t even that lousy. And second of all, I don’t even serve alcohol to her. Unless she comes with someone old enough to drink,” Clarke shrugged, convinced that it would calm him down, but she actually made things words. 

“She hangs around with people older than her???” Bellamy exclaimed like it was the worst thing in the world. 

“Ugh, I’ve said too much,” Clarke muttered to herself. “Change of topic.” 

He stayed quiet for a few minutes and she knew better than to interrupt his train of thought. In the meantime, she turned up the volume on the radio and sang to a Taylor Swift song, which made him groan. 

“What? Don’t tell me you’re one of those guys who pretends to hate Taylor Swift, but actually secretly knows all of her songs,” she teased, hoping to lighten the mood. 

“You can see right through me.” 

She smiled at his remark, both of them falling silent once more. Clarke was surprised to see that it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. Whenever she ran out of conversation topics with someone, she was desperately trying to think of things to say so it wouldn’t get awkward. But this was different. She actually felt really cozy and warm as they drove through the night with light music playing in the radio. She thought she could stay like this the entire night. 

“Why don’t we hang out more?” She blurted out before she could stop herself. 

“Huh?” 

Bellamy looked at her in wonder, his forehead wrinkled in surprise. They were nearing her apartment, which made Clarke kind of disappointed. 

She still had the option of coming up with a lame excuse for her unusual question, but she saw no point in doing that. So instead she opted for telling him what was on her mind.

“I mean, we obviously don’t dislike each other anymore as we did when we first met.” 

Bellamy chuckled, but remained silent, waiting for her to go on.

“We also clearly have some common interests and things to talk about. I like spending time with you, even if it’s at work. And I’m pretty sure you feel the same. So why don’t we hang out more?”

Clarke couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth. She never thought she would be this honest with Bellamy Blake. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I guess I’ve always felt like you didn’t want to see me outside of the Dropship. But now that I know that I was wrong, I might consider accepting your offer.”

“I didn’t offer you anything,” she scoffed as he pulled up in front of her building. 

“Don’t try to get out of it now,” Bellamy smirked, his eyes shining mischievously in the dark. “You’ve shown your true colors, Griffin. You liiike me,” he teased, making her grunt in frustration. 

Clarke pursed her lips and crossed her arms on her chest, pretending to be annoyed. She narrowed her eyes at him. “You know, with this kind of talk you’re just making me like you less.” 

“Aren’t you hot?” 

Her forehead scrunched from confusion. “What?” 

“Because your pants are on fire.” 

He earned himself another annoyed glare and an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know how your sister puts up with you.” 

“Big talk for someone who’s still not getting out of the car. Guess you don’t hate my company as much as you claim to.” 

Without her noticing, he removed his seatbelt and leaned much closer to her than normal, his dark eyes piercing through her in a way that made her insides light up and her skin tingle. She was grateful for the street lights being so faint, otherwise he would’ve notice how red and flushed her face suddenly got. 

Clarke forced herself to take a deep breath. “Thanks for the ride,” she said, but didn’t break eye contact or attempt to open the door and actually depart from him. She licked her lips without even thinking about it. 

Bellamy’s eyes instantly darted to her lips. “Mhm,” he murmured, “any time,” his voice was almost a whisper. 

Clarke remained still, staring at him, which he took as a cue to make his move. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. She didn’t even try to act surprised. Instead she kissed him back immediately, locking her hands behind his neck to pull him even closer to her. She parted her lips slightly, allowing the access to his tongue. His hands wrapped around her waist, having little room to wander as the space in the front of his car was very narrow. He cupped her ass and squeezed and her body tensed in response, pressing closer to him, implicating that she was as eager as he was. 

When they pulled away for a short while and Bellamy saw Clarke’s glowing eyes and swollen lips, he almost lost it. He didn’t think it was possible, but he wanted her even more in that moment. 

“I thought you had a long day. I thought you were tired and wanted to get home as soon as possible,” Clarke teased, a cocky grin spreading across her face. “You don’t seem to be in a hurry now.” 

He groaned in frustration, amazed by her ability to give him a hard time even after what they just did. 

“You know what? I think we should put those big mouth of yours to better use.” 

Even if his words shocked her, she didn’t show it. Instead she just smirked mischievously and leaned forward again to kiss him, but this time her hand deliberately wandered over his stomach until it went lower, to the waistband of his jeans, making him twitch. 

With the last shred of common sense he had left, he grabbed her hand and pulled away. 

“Not now,” he said simply. 

She stared at him, dazed and disappointed. If he wasn’t trying to keep a promise he made to himself a long time ago, he would’ve fucked her in that car without question. Hell, he was still trying hard not to do that. 

“What?” 

“Clarke, I’ve had a lot of time to think about how and where I wanted to have you for the first time,” he stated, his eyes even darker than before, “and it definitely won’t be in this lousy car in this stupid parking lot.”

He noticed her swallow, her breaths becoming shorter as she carefully listened to him. 

“When I fuck you, I want to take my time with you. I want you sprawled in the real bed where you can enjoy yourself the most. When I fuck you, I want us to be alone, completely alone, without the risk of someone walking in on us. Because when I fuck you, I want you to be able to scream without restrictions. And trust me, Clarke, when I fuck you,” he paused, leaning closer to her so that she could feel his breath on her face, “you’re going to want to scream.”

Clarke thought her insides were going to light on fire. She had never wanted somebody so badly in her entire life. She actually had to put physical effort to stop herself from shaking or jumping his bones at the spot.

He was still staring intently at her and she remembered that she had to say something. She cleared her throat which didn’t really help because her voice still came out croaked and weak.

“Okay,” she swallowed, licking her lips once more. “Tomorrow night, then?” 

He smirked, looking extremely proud of himself that he managed to make her almost fall apart in front of him with just his words. What she didn’t know was that he fought hard against himself not to melt in front of her too.

“Sure,” he responded. “We’ll… Hang out,” he grinned, reminding Clarke of her words that stared their entire conversation and what came next in the first place.

She couldn’t find the strength to say another word so she just gave him a weak smile and left the car, her knees wobbling as her feet touched the ground.

Bellamy waited on the parking lot until she reached her building. Before she opened the front door, she turned around and waved at him. 

When she entered a building, she leaned against the door and finally allowed herself to fully breathe. She let out a shaky breath mixed with laughter, running her hands through her hair. Her first thought was that she had no idea how she was going to survive a full day before seeing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! My url is blakeesgriffin and I'm always open for prompts or just some casual chatting!


End file.
